TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero
TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero is a Mobile Armor featured in the anime Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics Weapons wise, the Moebius Zero mounts the same linear gun used on the main TS-MA2 Moebius, which is mounted beneath the main body of the unit. The main weapon of the mobile armor is however its set of four gunbarrel pods, each mounting two autocannons. Besides the difference in weapons, the Moebius Zero is more maneuverable than the mass produced unit. Armaments ;*Linear Gun Mounted underneath the main body, the Moebius Zero is equipped with the same linear gun used in the production model. Although it is weaker than beam weaponry, it is still a powerful weapon, as demonstrated when one shot of it was capable of penetrating the hull of a Nazca-class destroyer. ;*Gunbarrel Pod The Moebius Zero is equipped with four gunbarrel pods, each mounting two autocannons. These pods are usually mounted on the main unit but can be detached and controlled through wires to attack an enemy from multiple directions. Although lacking at raw firepower, the gunbarrels can hold enemy mobile suits in place, allow the Moebius Zero to finish it with the more powerful linear gun. Also, the gunbarrels can function as additional boosters when attached to the mobile armor, increasing its speed beyond ZAFT's early mobile suits. The only drawback of the gunbarrel system is the fact that only pilots with high spatial awareness can use it. ;*Autocannon History The Moebius Zero was the original design for the Moebius mobile armor created by the Earth Alliance but due to only a few highly-talented mobile armor pilots being able to successfully use the gunbarrel system, a stripped-down units is designed, eventually culminating in the production of the TS-MA2 Moebius. Nevertheless a small number of Moebius Zero units was produced and given to ace pilots who were able to use the gunbarrels efficiently. These pilots were assembled into a single elite corps in the 3rd Fleet, with one member being Lt. Mu La Flaga, who used his Moebius Zero to destroy five ZAFT ZGMF-1017 GINN units during the Battle of the Grimaldi Front on June 2, CE 70. Although he was the only survivor of his unit, his abilities earned him the nickname "Hawk of Endymion". Mu continued to use his Moebius Zero during and after the Battle of Heliopolis, during which he joined the crew of the Archangel. He often used his unit to fight alongside Kira Yamato in his GAT-X105 Strike. Since the Moebius Zero isn't able to fly in Earth's atmosphere, Flaga began to use the FX-550 Skygrasper after the Archangel decended down on the planet. Since Flaga eventually became the pilot of the Strike himself, the Moebius Zero wasn't used again with its fate becoming unknown. The Earth Alliance used the design of the Moebius Zero to create a specialiced support fighter/Striker Pack for use with the Strike and GAT-01A1 105 Dagger, called the AQM/E-X04 Gunbarrel Striker. After the end of the Bloody Valentine War, the EA creates an upgraded variant of the Moebius Zero known as the TS-MA4F Exus, which also was piloted by Flaga in his Neo Roanoke persona. Trivia In the Comic BOM BOM version of the Gundam SEED manga adaption, Mu uses his Moebius Zero once again in the last battle against Rau Le Creuset's ZGMF-X13A Providence Gundam after his Strike Gundam is heavily damaged. Although none of the mobile armor's weapons work against Providence's Phase Shift armor, Mu manages to use the gunbarrel's guidance wires to entangle the Providence and prevent it from deploying the DRAGOON units. This provides Kira Yamato a chance to destroy the Providence with the Freedom Gundam, although Mu perished in this heroic sacrifice as well. External Links *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero on MAHQ.net *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero on GundamOfficial.com